The present invention is directed to a solar collector system and more specifically to solar field modules which concentrate sunlight onto a solar receptor by the use of heliostatic tiltable mirrors.
Heliostatic field modules of mirrors have been suggested in the past but have not been arranged in what is believed to be the most efficient configuration both from the overall field module pattern geometrical configuration and from the point of view of the individual heliostatic mirrors.